Brie Brie
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: This is the fanfiction of Chowder in El Tigre style.
1. Chapter 1: Checkers Night

**I was inspired by the Chowder episode Majohng Night to make it and it's hilarious well hope you enjoy it**

In the Perez mansion, Pablo was making deviled eggs.

Pablo said "Alright Marigraciela feast your eyes on this!!"

Brie Brie, Marigraciela, Manny and Frida cheered

But they hears a voice

"Pablo!"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"

Pablo said "I think it's my grandmami she says every night she played checkers with her friends"

"PABLO! You better not let your crazy friends eat all the deviled eggs?!"

Pablo gulped

It was Pablo's grandma

"Oh no"

"I want you out of the kitchen now!"

They heard the door bell

Frida opened the door

Frida facepalmed "Oh no"

Ms. Melendez said "Aww she's so cute i could just eat her up!"

Brie Brie bursts into tears and Marigraciela holds her.

Frida gives Brie Brie a cookie.

Manny said "Yeah uh i'm going home"

Frida said "Uh i'm going home too"

Clock transition

Pablo was getting ready for bed as one of the servants walked to him

Pablo screamed

"Pablo just imagine what your grandmother freaked out after we did it"

Creepy music box playing as Pablo imagines that his grandmother rips a servant's face off revealing his muscles.

Pablo shudders

Clock transition

Pablo was walking inside the basement carefully.

Pablo saws a old book and picked it up.

Pablo flipped through the pages until he founds a page.

Pablo gasped

Clock transition

Pablo began to chant and all of a sudden a ghostly muscular man appears.

"Ay Dios Mio"

He was lifting anchors which impress the ladies but Abril was not happy.

Abril was tapping her foot.

He gulped

RIP!

Abril rips a man's face revealing his muscles

Pablo facepalmed

Clock transition

Pablo was sleeping until a ghostly bug crawled into his ear.

A ghostly bug bites Pablo's brain.

Pablo screams in fear

Pablo sees a ghostly bug in his head.

"Ay Dios Mio"

Pablo pulls a ghostly bug out of his ear

SPLAT!

Pablo opens the window and a ghostly bug flies out.

Pablo sighed in relief

But he hears a voice

"Hey chico"

He saws a green skinned man in his bed.

Pablo was about to scream

But a green skinned man gives him a noogie

Pablo groans

Clock transition

Pablo decided to walk down the stairs.

Abril win the game and the old ladies went home

Pablo gulped as he was sweating

"You-you're not gonna make me grow a beard and shave it off"

But Abril gives Pablo a deviled egg.

But Pablo turned green and spit out a deviled egg.

"That's digusting"


	2. Chapter 2: Brie Brie Grows Up

Pablo was playing his violin

Marigraciela was making a outfit.

Frida was playing her guitar

Brie Brie was giggling as she played with her doll.

Manny was reading a book.

They heard a alarm.

Brie Brie whimpers as she holds her doll

BOOM!

Later at the hospital

Brie Brie babbled

Marigraciela said "Brie Brie it's time you need to grow up"

Brie Brie babbled

Brie Brie began to sing and dance.

Years later...

Brie Brie has growned into a beautiful young woman with long black hair and cute brown eyes.

Brie Brie finally found her new apprentice.

"I will named you Flora"

Brie Brie began to sew.

Flora clapped her hands as her eyes were filled with tears

So everyone live on their own and they happily ever after.


	3. Chapter 3: Brie Brie & MsTorres

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo were playing with Brie Brie until they heard a door bell.

Luisa said "I'll get it"

Luisa opened the door

They saws a old lady and her black cat.

Luisa said "You must be Ms. Torres"

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela, Pablo and Brie Brie's jaws dropped.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"

Manny said "Uh-oh is right Ms. Torres used to baby sit us when we were your age"

Brie Brie nodded

Clock transition

Brie Brie and Ms. Torres went to yoga class.

Bone cracking

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"

Clock transition

Manny said "Don't you think you should take care of Mr. Fugu"

Pablo nodded

Mr. Fugu purrs as creepy music from Chowder playing

Manny and Pablo screamed and hide under the couch

Teeth chattering

Clock transition

Brie Brie and Ms. Torres bought ice cream from a ice cream truck.

Brie Brie babbled

"The nurse won't let me eat ice cream because it has sweets"

Brie Brie facepalmed

Clock transition

Mr. Fugu meowed much to Manny and Pablo's dismay.

Brie Brie babbled

Ms. Torres was sleeping

Mr. Fugu purred


	4. Chapter 4: Ghostly Beans

Miracle City Community Center

"What if i got nervous the play can be a total diaster!"

Pablo said "Don't worry we can handle it"

Brie Brie babbled

Pablo screamed

Pablo said "Knock it off!"

Clock transition

Pablo was reading a spellbook.

Pablo chanted

Thunder rumbling

Wailing souls rise from the floor

Brie Brie and Frida screamed

Manny said "Oh come on!"

And now the souls flies into the beans

Heart beating

Brie Brie babbled

Suddenly a bean grew eyes

"What are you looking at"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"

Marigraciela said "Pablo remember last time"

Pablo shuddered

Brie Brie babbled

Later that night

Brie Brie was sleeping until she heard someone singing.

Brie Brie went down stairs.

It was the beans.

Brie Brie babbled

The next morning

Brie Brie yawned

But Brie Brie sees the beans singing and dancing.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"

Clock transition

Tonight is finally the play!

"Here it is the Ghostly Beans!"

Crowd cheers

Brie Brie and her friends began to sing and dance

"I hate to break it to you but this is the worst play i've ever seen"

Brie Brie giggles


	5. Chapter 5: The Violin Part

Pablo was playing the violin as Brie Brie walked to him.

Brie Brie babbled

Pablo said "Oh this is a violin"

Brie Brie squealed

Pablo gives Brie Brie a violin.

Pablo sits on a hammock but Brie Brie was playing the violin off key.

Pablo said "Okay okay!" as he covers his ears.

Clock transition

Brie Brie was about to play the violin but she hears a bird chirping.

Brie Brie squealed

Clock transition

Pablo was about to play his violin but he hears Brie Brie's squealing

Brie Brie babbled

Pablo facepalmed

Brie Brie yawned.

Marigraciela puts Brie Brie in her crib.

Brie Brie goes to sleep.

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo sighed in relief

"Problem solved"


End file.
